Fade to Black
by SweetLiars
Summary: "Accidents happen all the time. Haru's was just a little bloodier than most." - To Sparkle-chan, Vivi-kun, and Lola-chan! WARNING: Murder in the first degree... at least I think it is! Enjoy my second attempt at horror x3


**Hello all who decided to give this a shot! I created this mostly for my dear friend Sparkle-chan who loves herself some murder, but there were two others that had a part in this-Lola-chan and Vivi-kun, who wanted "more Haru" (Lola) and wanted "someone to go nuts, like, CRAZY" (Vivi). None of them have accounts, but they do enjoy reading the stories on here (I'm so close to getting Sparkle to get one... so close!). Even though this is dedicated to them, I hope you all will enjoy as much as they did!**

**Even though this is out of my element, I've always dreamed of writing horror, but was scared to challenge myself. So I stuck to romance. But during my work with ****Pretty in your Pain****, I found that I really want to improve on this subject, because I find it very exciting to write. I'm even thinking of writing a multi-chapter in the horror genre!**

**Special thanks to _The High Queen of Angst_ for reading it and giving me the confidence to put it up for the world to see! If anyone likes this, you should DEFINITELY check her out!**

**I do hope everyone enjoys this story COMPLETELY FREE of subliminal messaging!**

**'Cause now-a-days, that matters! ;3**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fade to Black<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence filled the room. Haru struggled to raise himself to his feet as he stared down at the person on the floor. He did nothing to help the boy as he bled out, staining the carpet beneath him crimson. His body shook with dissolving rage and adrenaline as he allowed the bloodied knife clenched in his fist to drop. It thudded against the floorboards, making him flinch at the harsh of the sound in the quiet of the room.<p>

He hadn't meant to hurt him-to _kill_ him. That was never his intention, his plan. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way…

**Then why'd you bring the knife?**

"Oh god," Haru moaned, clutching at his tightening stomach. Panic began to hit him in large, merciless waves. He began to hyperventilate. The knife was just to scare him. Not to stab him. Even though he told himself this, the voice kept nagging at him.

**You wanted him dead.**

_No… I…_

**He was in the way, so you eliminated him. ****_We_**** eliminated him.**

_Shut up…_

**This is what you wanted-**

"Shut _up_," Haru hissed, falling to his knees and clutching at his hair. His steely eyes were taut in their sockets, tears threatening to spill over and onto his ghostly pale cheeks. He looked at the seemingly motionless boy on the floor.

**It's not your fault. He should have just ****listened****…**

If he had just agreed to leave Yuki alone, this wouldn't have happened. He just wanted to separate them. After all these years of telling him over and over of the affections he held, Yuki gave his away to another. And it wasn't right. Haru knew he could have made him happier. All he was trying to do was fix the wrong. It was all for his love.

**You just wanted to help. No shame in that. He should be thanking you for this; everyone should be.**

"Right… I just…" Haru mumbled, taking his hands from his hair and resting them on the floor by the boy's bare feet, his palms pressing into fresh blood. If he'd have listened there would have been no fight. Haru's weapon wouldn't have been bared and he wouldn't have gone blind with fury. He wouldn't have turned _Black._

Haru lifted himself from the ground once again, stepping away from the body. He wiped at his cheek, smearing red across his face. His fingers trembled. This was too much.

**Everyone hated him anyway.**

Haru shook his head. That wasn't the case.

He didn't hate the boy before him. On the contrary-he quite liked him. In fact, he'd go so far as to say he was a just as much a sight to behold as Yuki was. With soft tangerine hair and cherry irises that held such anger, such _passion_ that burned bright-it was hard not to think highly of him. Of Kyo, who was so fun to rile up, so fun to _mess _with-and now he was laying helplessly on the floor, face tilted up toward the ceiling, those cherry eyes half-lidded and dull despite the life that used to shine threw them.

There was no explanation for what he'd done-no reasonable one, at that. If he had told the cops he'd "Gone Black", there was no doubt in Haru's mind they'd throw him in an institution on the account that he sounded like a lunatic. That was probably the right thing to do though. He felt like he'd lost his mind.

Everything suddenly became too loud. The clicking of the clock, the thumping of his beating heart, the soft bump of the front door opening. And the rasping of desperate and uneven breath.

Haru froze, looking closer at Kyo.

_Wait a minute… Is he…?_

Footsteps sounded down the hall. Lights flickered on. Haru went numb, watching the frantic and rapid rise and fall of Kyo's chest. He was alive, wasn't he? Relief flooded through him, only to be snuffed out by unhindered rage. It hit him so hard he stumbled back a bit. The footsteps that had continued down the hall without a second thought stopped at the stairs and paused, before rerouting and going toward the dining room slowly, cautiously.

"Who's there?" a gentle voice called. Haru cursed under his breath

_Please… Don't come in here…_

The person got closer, calling out again, "Hello?"

Haru stayed silent and clenched his fists until he felt his nails cut through his flesh, his blood mixing with Kyo's and his hands and the floor.

The knob turned, before the door swept open. Through the open the door came Tohru, who peered in. The light was already on and, upon seeing Haru, she gave a smile. A look of horror soon replaced it when she saw the blood.

There was so much…

"Haru! Are you okay?" she asked, innocently rushing over. When she reached the other side of the table, her eyes darted down to the floor in front of him. All the while, Black Haru was still raging.

It took Tohru only a moment to realize the situation. She collapsed next to Kyo, hugging his head to hers. "W-what did you do?!" she hollered dumbly, able to see for herself the three stab wounds on Kyo's abdomen.

Haru shuddered, fighting a losing battle against Black. "Run," he growled out. Tohru was in no mood to listen to what he had to say as she cradled Kyo in her arms.

**There will be no witnesses.**

Tohru looked up and, if possible, her eyes widened more than they had been. "H-Haru? Don't do this… Haru!" Tohru hollered, chocking on her own tears. She stared in horror, attempting to back away. Haru looked at his hand. He had picked up the knife. When did he do that? Suddenly, he lost the corners of his vision. Panic struck again. It was happening.

_No… not this… no!_

**No witnesses-**

The world faded and a sinister grin covered Haru's blood splattered face. He advanced toward Tohru.

**-And no survivors.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I promised, completely free of subliminal messaging!<strong>

**...**

**Now I will kindly beg for everyone to REVIEW! x3 xD **

**I love you guys!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's lovely characters! I do wish that I had Kyo, but as everyone on this sight knows, that's impossible T^T_


End file.
